Babies In Love
by DirectorT
Summary: A cute one shot about what it would be like if Jack and Kim knew each other as babies. If you want to read how it's like when they're kids which is the continuation, you'll find it in chapters 52, 65 and 66 of my Kickin' It KICK One-shots. Kick!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_Just a cute little one shot of if Jack and Kim first met when they were babies._

_if you read my Kickin' It KICK One-Shots, then this would be somewhat related to chapter 52; Secrets, and chapter 65-66. If you haven't, then it won't affect how you read this one shot._

Babies In Love

Mrs. Brewer's P.O.V

Seaford; it's such a beautiful town, so peaceful and friendly. Everyone here is so nice, I'm proud to call it my home town.

Anyway, I'm in the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, having some tea with my friend Sophie Crawford and our other friend; Rudy Gillespie, he's a bit younger than us but he is very fun to be around.

He's the sensei at this dojo, Sophie and I used to go to Bobby Wasabi dojos when we were younger so we come here a lot, just to watch developing students. **(Rudy would be 18 here, and since he didn't go to college and used his college money to buy the dojo it works, just pretend he's not too young to own a shop)**

Sophie and I are both married with a child each; I have a little baby boy named Jack, he's a year old, and she has a baby girl named Kim, she's a few months younger than Jack but they have fun whenever they have play dates.

"So how have you been, Cindy?" Sophie asked me, smiling widely.

"Pretty good, Jack has been so happy these past few days, ever since I told him he could play with Kim again." I responded, smiling back.

"Awe, that's sweet, Kim couldn't wait to come see him either." She replied.

"Haha, sometimes I think those two are in love." Rudy comments, as we all stare at the two babies playing on the training mat.

Jack was smiling as Kim giggled, they seem so happy together.

Kim has her mothers blonde hair and her father's eyes while Jack has his father's brown hair and my brown eyes.

"Can they talk already?" Rudy asked, looking at Sophie and I.

"Yeah, why?" Sophie replied, looking curious.

"I think they're having a conversation..." He told us, grinning giddily at them both.

"Hi Kimmy," We heard Jack say quietly, smiling at Kim.

"Hi Jackie," Kim replied, smiling back at him.

"I missed you!" Jack cheered before attacking her in a hug, which she returned.

"Awww!" The three of us cooed, giving each other soft looks. Those two are so adorable! They're really the best of friends.

"Ya know, I bet Jack is really going to miss Kim when we movie in two weeks." I informed them, frowning a little.

"Wait, what?" Rudy began, followed by Sophie who asked,

"You're moving?" they both looked completely shocked, "Why?"

"Well James doesn't want to leave Seaford; he loves it here, and he knows you and I and Jack and Kim are such great friend, plus he's really good friends with Chuck. But he got a job transfer, we have to head to Toronto soon." I explained, watching as both their frowns deepened.

"That's horrible." Rudy began, pouting slightly, "We're going to miss you so muccchhhh!" And with that he began to sob, as Sophie and I patted him on the back.

"Wait, wait, look." Sophie said, pointing towards the two little kids, still smiling at each other.

"Best fwiends fowevew, wight Jackie?" Kim asked, making us chuckle a little since they still can't pronounce the letter R.

"Mhm. Fowevew Kimmy." Jack replied, taking her hand in his.

We smiled at them, and then Jack set his hands down and pushed himself up.

"He can walk?" Sophie asked me, a little Surprised.

"Yeah, he tries to do so many things, he's very energetic. Can Kim?" I replied, I half smiled, thinking about how bubbly and cheerful Jack always is.

"Not yet, she keeps trying to but can't seem to do it." She told me, shrugging slightly.

we looked back at Jack and Kim to see Jack stood up, taking a few step towards Kim. He took both of her hands in his and raised her up, making our mouth drop a bit.

He then began to lead her around, helping her walk across the mat, causing us to gasp at the sight; Jack just taught Kim how to walk.

He let go of one of her hands, but kept the other in his, and they began to run around, smiling at each other.

"You know, if you ever come back, they could be a couple." Rudy said to me, smiling while sipping on his tea.

"Haha, let's hope so," I replied, looking back at the two adorable little love birds.

"I'm really going to miss you, Cindy,"

"And I'm going to miss you too Sophie, in fact, I think James is going to miss Chuck even more," I said, referring to both our husbands who are best friends, making us both laugh.

"Haha, yeah..." She took a glance at the little ones again, seeing them giggling together, ""But none of us are going to miss each other more than those two..." We laughed altogether once again.

Jack helped Kim stand back up and held her hand, bringing her over to us, and smiling.

"Mommy, Kim woves me, I wove hew too!" He told me before pulling Kim into a hug.

"Awe, come on, let's get a picture!" I said and pulled out my camera, as did Sophie.

"Smile!"

Kim obeyed smiling cutely, and just as we were taking the picture, Jack turned her around and kissed her.

"They are just the cutest!" Rudy cheered, smiling so wide he could be a clown.

They pulled away from each other with wide smiles, and Jack then turned to me.

"Mommy, whewe is da pwesent I got fow Kim?" He asked me, staring up at me as I got it out of my purse. I handed it to him and he turned to Kim with a small smile.

"Dis is fow you, Kimmy." He handed her the flower and she smiled widely at him before engulfing him in a hug.

Even though they're just kids, I know they'll find their way back to each other some day. A love like theirs comes once in a life time.

**Well, I hope you liked it. If you want to see how Jack and Kim meet again when they're ten, you can read (For the summary chapter 52) chapters 65 and 66 of my Kickin' It KICK One-Shots, and to know how they meet again when they're thirteen then just watch the first episode of season 1 of Kickin' It.**


End file.
